the_roleplaying_scientistsfandomcom-20200214-history
Not-Allison meets Artemis
The pleasant warmth of summer was slowly vanishing. Cold winds were beginning to ebb at the borders of the Society, but the cloudy skies cast little more than chilling breezes upon the building. It wasn't an overly unpleasant day, merely drab, plain. In this season, a person might gaze out of their window longingly, and to the one who had observed, it was easy to notice a regular visitor that never made it past the doors. He'd been coming and leaving for a few days by now, and the routine was strange, if nothing else: the man would go as far as the doorsteps, but as soon as he would bring his hand to knock upon the doors, his confidence - and his fixed smile - would vanish. Hastily, he would turn on his heels and make his way back down the streets. He'd be back the next day. He always was. And he was here now; he stared up at the imposing building with a hopeful smile, stray curls drifting in and out of his view. Slowly, he stepped forth, a beat passing before he gingerly applies a knock against the door. Hyde without a Jekyll:' *The girl looked out the' window and saw the familiar man. She sighed, closed the curtains, shutting the world out and returned to her bed.* (sorry! :( NA doesn't want to play right now and she's being moody! Ugh! On the flip side I can't wait to see Arty and all of his interactions! :D ...You know what?! Darn-it Girl you are getting up and interacting with the world! You've been mopey and quiet for weeks move!) *A bird comes and begins pecking and chirping at the window. The girl turns over trying to drown out the sound. It doesn't work. She stands up and thrust open the windows scaring the bird off.* JUST LEAVE ME ALONE WILL YOU!! *She screams at the bird flying off.* (evil narrator snickering) Decipherer: Artemis lets out a small yelp, jumping slightly and looking frantically towards her window. "Oh, I'm so sorry, miss!" Hyde without a Jekyll:' *She' looks down at Artemis.* Not you! The d@mn bird! Decipherer: He visibly cringes, flashing a small frown. "Oh, uh, sorry." Artemis adds after a moment's pause, "Um, miss, can you help me with something?" Hyde without a Jekyll:' Help...lot' of good me "helping" has done recently...*She mutters under her breath. She sighs and shouts down at the stranger.* Sure! What do you need! Decipherer: He smiles hopefully and leans his head back with a yell of, "Do you know if a Mister Elias Castellanos lives here?" He adds slowly, "... or Doctor, perhaps?" Hyde without a Jekyll:' ...Elias...*She' muttered under her breath. Things the two were far from peachy but they were slowly making their way back from hostile territory.* What do you want with him?! *She spits back at Arty.* Decipherer: He sputters out, "I'm sorry, he's my brother. It's really okay if you don't!" Hyde without a Jekyll:' *The' girl mutters under her breath and slams the window shut and closes the shade. After a few minutes the door swings open with the girl standing in the arch way, an annoyed look on her face.* Decipherer: He whips around to face her with a wide grin. "Hello there, miss!" Hyde without a Jekyll:' *The' girl looked tired, like she hadn't slept in days...or maybe she had slept for days and was exhausted from it.* So Elias is your brother? Decipherer: He nods eagerly. "Yep! And you are, miss?" Hyde without a Jekyll:' *She' glares at him.* ...It...It doesn't matter. Follow me if you want to see your brother. *She stepped back inside allowing for Arty room to enter.* Decipherer: His grin softens to a small smile, and he nods with a soft, "Thank you" as he steps past. Hyde without a Jekyll:' *She' nods and begins to walk down the hall towards the infirmary.* Decipherer: Artemis follows after with a hopeful glimmer in his eyes. Hyde without a Jekyll:' *They' walk to the infirmary and knock at the door.* Obtained From Gray Skies and Purple Guys Category:Side Story Category:Introduction Stories Category:Haunting Pasts